


Recuerdos de un hermano perdido

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Marauders
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los años pasan y la relación de Regulus Black con su hermano se va enfriando cada vez más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuerdos de un hermano perdido

Llovía. Las nubes grises comenzaron a descargar poco a poco la lluvia que desde tan temprana hora de la mañana amenazaba la ciudad de Londres. Regulus Black andaba despacio, tirando de su carrito con su baúl y gato incorporados en él, viendo cómo se acercaba lentamente hasta el andén 9 y tres cuartos. Miró a su madre, que caminaba junto a él, pendiente en todo momento que ninguno de sus dos hijos se desviara del camino. Sobretodo su primogénito, el cual ya le había traído más de un quebradero de cabeza desde hacía ya dos años. Había cogido la habilidad de sacarla de sus casillas con pocas palabras que le dedicara. El pequeño Regulus, seguidamente, miró a éste. Sonrió levemente, se acercó a él y se puso a su lado. Sirius ni se inmutó. Miró a su hermano con indiferencia, sin mediar una sola palabra. Sin mirar atrás, cogió impulso y, con decisión, se dirigió hacia el muro que había entre los andenes nueve y diez de la estación de King Cross, haciendo que desapareciera en él.

Era el turno de Regulus. Estaba bastante nervioso, puesto que era la primera vez que hacía eso él sólo. Miró a su madre intentando encontrar una motivación para dejar de estarlo. En vez de eso, sólo recibió presión por parte de ella.

—Date prisa, Regulus, o el expreso no esperará por ti—dijo fríamente la señora Black.

Se llenó los pulmones de aire, miró al muro y, sin pensarlo más, tomó el mismo impulso decidido que, un minutos atrás había hecho su hermano mayor. Una vez traspasado, se sintió liberado. Miró el andén fascinado. No era gran cosa, pero siempre soñó con poder hacerlo algún día. Y ese día ya llegó. Faltaban tan sólo doce minutos para que dieran las once en punto de la mañana del día uno de septiembre. A sus once años, Regulus ya demostraba con creces sus grandes habilidades con la magia, lo cual recibió con ilusión la carta de Dumbledore donde rezaba su admisión en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts.  
Echó un vistazo hacia su alrededor. Su hermano se encontraba a unos pasos de él, esperando impaciente la llegada de sus amigos, supuso Regulus. No les conocía, solamente de haber escuchado hablar de ellos.

—Sirius—replicó Walburga dirigiéndose hacia su hijo—. Detesto la idea de tener que pedirte esto, pero te ordeno, no, te exijo que cuides de tu hermano pequeño. No podré controlarlo desde casa, así que, como hermano mayor que se supone que eres, es tu deber de alejarlo de cualquier peligro si es necesario. Que pertenezcas a esa... "casa", no te aleja de tus deberes como hermano.

La voz aguda y levemente chillona de la señora Black, hizo que se le clavaran en los sesos esas palabras a Sirius. Éste se frotó con los dedos las sienes, intentando controlar la calma.

—¿Cuidar del enano?—repentinamente, la mano de su madre impactó con el cogote de éste, que hizo que se le removiera su media melena color azabache.  
—¡No hables así de tu hermano!  
—Pero es que para eso ya están los profesores, madre—refunfuñó Sirius, frunciendo el ceño y frotándose la nuca.  
—Y otra cosa te voy a decir—le señaló con un dedo, mientras éste ponía los ojos en blanco—. Como vuelva a llegarme otra notificación de que te has metido en otro lío más con esos amigos raros que tienes, te saco de Hogwarts más pronto que nada, ¿me oyes?  
—Sí...—contestó desganado, resoplando. Consiguió evitar otro collejazo; esta vez no le pilló de imprevisto.

Miró a su hermano pequeño con desgana y le indicó a éste con un leve movimiento de cabeza que le siguiera. Quedaban tan sólo ocho minutos para que el Expreso de Hogwarts hiciera su parada una vez más. Regulus se giró hacia su madre una última vez, antes de perderse entre los demás alumnos que esperaban con ansia la llegada del tren. Ella lo miró, se acercó a él, le arregló un pequeño mechón que le caía en la frente y se irguió para dedicarle unas pocas palabras antes de marcharse.

—Por lo que más quieras, Regulus, no nos defraudes—dijo secamente.  
—Quédese tranquila, madre; no lo haré.

Y dicho aquello, desapareció del andén sin que el pequeño Regulus pudiera pronunciar algo más.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

—¡Slytherin!

El Sombrero Seleccionador no lo dudó. El joven Black se sintió tan orgulloso de la elección del viejo sombrero que tenía ganas de gritar de la emoción. Estaba eufórico. Aunque no lo demostraba, ya que no era apropiado que un Black mostrase ese tipo de comportamientos delante de tanta gente. Necesitaba el apoyo de alguien. Durante el trayecto hasta el castillo, apenas entabló conversación más que con un chico en busca de su mascota. No tenía a nadie con quien poder celebrar el momento. Tal vez con alguien de su casa, que lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos. Pero todos eran completos desconocidos hasta el momento. Pensó en alguien. En la única persona con la que le apetecía compartir ese momento. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró sentado entre un muchacho algo entrado en carnes y otro con unas enormes gafas redondas. Por su mente le vino un pensamiento.

«—Sirius—dijo Regulus con impaciencia.  
—¿Qué quieres, enano?—le contestó el aludido, aún tumbado sobre la húmeda hierba recién cortada, bajo la sombra de un cerezo cercano a la Mansión de los Black.  
—¿Me prometes que, pase lo que pase, siempre nos vamos a tener el uno al otro?  
—¿A qué viene eso, Reggie?—se incorporó bruscamente, arcando una ceja y haciendo que un rayo de sol realzara el gris de sus ojos—Sabes que sí.  
—¿Estás seguro? Porque no quiero que me odies como lo hacen Bellatrix y Narcissa con Andromeda—dijo con la mirada fija a una fila de hormigas que paseaban bajo sus pies.  
—¿Pero de qué carajos me hablas, enano?—Sirius soltó una sonora carcajada. Seguramente para quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto. Le revolvió el pelo e intentó hablarle lo más delicadamente que pudo—. Ellas no se odian. Solamente tienen sus diferencias, nada más. Seguramente será algo pasajero y ya verás como volverán a ser como antes.  
—Sirius—volvió a repetir el mismo tono de antes. Levantó la mirada mientras arrancaba unos cuantos matojos de hierba. Rebuscó dentro de sí mismo, intentando encontrar las palabras exactas y poder expresarse lo más claramente posible—, ¿me seguirías queriendo igual si estuvieras en contra de mis creencias?

Sirius volvió a estallar en carcajadas, esta vez más fuerte.

—Deja de decir bobadas, Reggie. Puedes liarte con la chica que te dé la real gana, que yo siempre te querré como mi hermano que eres. Eso jamás cambiará.

Se lanzó sobre su hermano y comenzó a acribillarle a cosquillas que hicieron que Regulus acabara estallando en carcajadas también y olvidando el tema que le preocupaba.»

El menor de los Black bajó los escalones y se encaminó hacia esa persona, que ni se molestó en mirar la escena, suponiendo cual iba a ser el resultado final. Se postró detrás de él, esperando que se girara y poder decirle algunas palabras, pero no fue así. Su hermano sólo se limitó a continuar la conversación que estaba entablando con el chico de las gafas redondas de su derecha. Un nudo en la garganta se le estaba formando y tuvo que luchar por no demostrar debilidad ante la multitud. Se quedó detrás de él unos instantes más. No ocurrió más nada. Mientras se marchaba, Sirius le dedicó una fría mirada. Tal vez sintió lástima por su hermano menor. Que le hubiesen puesto en una casa rival, no era excusa para no apoyarle en lo que hiciese falta. No dejaba de ser su hermano. Sabía que Regulus se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, puesto que nadie tenía la culpa de que Sirius fuese un Gryffindor. Y mucho menos aquel muchacho que lo único que pedía era un poco de apoyo por su parte. Pero era mejor así, ya le resultaba bastante duro que su familia entera le repudiara por el mero hecho de ser un Gryffindor.

«Yo siempre te querré como mi hermano que eres. Eso jamás cambiará.»

Esa frase quedó flotando en la memoria de ambos hermanos.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

—Suéltalo, James—murmuró entre dientes Sirius a su amigo.  
—¿Qué has dicho?—dijo éste, incrédulo a lo que estaba escuchando.  
—Que le sueltes, he dicho—repitió, notablemente irritado.  
—¿Me estás pidiendo que suelte a Snape?—los ojos atónitos de James Potter se ensancharon un poco más. No entendía absolutamente nada—Pero si nos lo estábamos pasando en grande, Sirius. ¡No me vengas ahora con que lo suelte sólo por...!  
—¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo, Potter!—Sirius jamás mencionaba el apellido de su amigo, excepto cuando le hablaba seriamente. Se le veía completamente enfadado por la situación.  
—Sirius, ¿pero qué te pasa?

Pero Sirius no contestó. Solamente se limitó a mirar a su hermano, el cual instantes antes se había enfrentado a James para defender a Severus. Lo último que Sirius quería era meterle en problemas a Regulus por una de sus constantes bromas a su compañero de Slytherin.

—No necesito que un mocoso de trece años me defienda, Black—dijo Snape con cara de pocos amigos haciendo referencia del menor de los Black en cuanto James deshizo el hechizo que lo mantenía inmóvil. Cogió su varita y se acercó a él, mirándolo de reojo—. Lo tenía todo controlado.  
—Ya, claro—dijo el aludido mientras le entregaba el libro de pociones que se le cayó junto a su varita momentos antes—. Muy controlado, sí.

Snape le miró con ojos entrecerrados a su pequeño defensor y se giró sobre sus talones, alejándose sin mediar más palabra. Regulus se volvió hacia su hermano, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué siempre os estáis metiendo con él?—dijo fijando la mirada en su hermano.  
—Pues por qué va a ser. ¡Porque es Snape! No hay más que verle y...—contestó James entre risas.  
—He visto toda la escena y no os estaba haciendo absolutamente nada—prosiguió, haciendo caso omiso al comentario de James, sin apartar la vista de su hermano. Deseaba que fuese él quien contestara a su pregunta—. ¿Por qué?  
—Es divertido verle la cara cuando no se lo espera y...  
—¡Cállate de una vez, Potter!—le cortó Regulus, frunciendo más el ceño y levantó la varita hacia él amenazante— No quiero saber tus absurdas excusas.

James, que no salía de su asombro por tal comentario de Regulus, dio un paso hacia delante para encararse con el menor de los Black, pero Sirius le detuvo poniéndole una mano en su pecho, mirando serenamente a su hermano pequeño. Entendía que debía ser él quien hablara con Regulus. Le bajó la mano y se acercó a él despacio. Miró a su amigo por encima del hombro y le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que lo dejaran a solas con él. Cogió a Regulus por los hombros y le empezó a hablar con suavidad.

—Regulus, no deberías haberte metido por en medio. Podías haberte hecho daño.  
—Sé protegerme mejor de lo que te piensas, Sirius. Ya no soy un niño—dijo apartándose bruscamente de él.  
—Pero utilizamos hechizos bastante superiores a tu nivel en los duelos, Reggie.  
—Estaba defendiendo a uno de los míos. Sigues sin contestarme a mi pregunta—su voz sonaba fría y distante y su mirada ya no parecía la de aquél niño risueño de hacía unos pocos años.  
—No deberías meterte por en medio, Regulus. Es peligroso y no me lo perdonaría si salieras lastimado...—Sirius hablaba con calma, midiendo con delicadeza cada palabra que le decía a su hermano.  
—¡Tú sólo te preocupas de ti mismo, Sirius! Te importa más bien poco quien resulte herido en el combate mientras tú y los lacras de tus amiguitos os salgáis con la vuestra.  
—Reg, tú no lo entiendes...  
—¿El qué no entiendo, Sirius? Llevo todos estos años intentando entender, Sirius. Intentando hacerle ver a madre que estaba equivocada, que te mirara como un Black respetable. Pero llego aquí, ¿y qué me encuentro? A alguien que se ríe de todo aquel que le parece inferior a él.  
—Snape no es tan débil como crees, Regulus. Muchas veces es él el que nos ataca a nosotros sin motivos.  
—¡Si no fueseis provocando como lo hacéis, tal vez no lo haría! Os creéis los reyes del castillo, ¿verdad?—sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse de un rojo intenso en cada palabra que pronunciaba.  
—Estás muy equivocado, Regulus. No sabes de lo que hablas, será mejor que dejemos el tema...  
—¿Equivocado? ¿Me vas a decir ahora que tu "amiguito" Potter no va fardando de sus hazañas allá por donde va? Le he observado durante mucho tiempo y sólo tengo ganas de aplastarle como a un gusano—cerró una de sus manos en un puño y lo apretó bien fuerte, tanto que se le estaban clavando las uñas en ella.  
—James no es tan malo como parece—ni siquiera entendía por qué estaba excusándose tanto; Regulus era tanto o más testarudo que él mismo y jamás entendería nada. Sentía que lo estaba perdiendo por completo.  
—Sinceramente, hermano, empiezo a cansarme de esta conversación. Parece que no esté llegando a ninguna parte y tengo cosas mejores que hacer que perder mi tiempo escuchando falacias como las tuyas.  
—Yo sólo pretendo protegerte, Regulus. Eres mi hermano y debo hacerlo.  
—No necesito que lo hagas—una mirada seca y carente de emoción asomó a los ojos del pequeño Black. A Sirius le partía el corazón todas esas palabras que le dedicaba su hermano—. Sólo lo haces porque madre te lo pidió. Te lo pondré fácil. Ya no hace falta que lo hagas.  
—No. Te vuelves a equivocar. Lo hago porque te quiero, porque eres mi hermano, porque es mi deber.  
—¿Quererme?—una leve risa de sorna emanó de la garganta de Regulus—Te lo vuelvo a repetir. Tú sólo te preocupas por ti mismo. Apuesto a que si no fuera tu hermano no me "querrías" tanto como dices. Seguramente sería otra de tus numerosas víctimas al que decidirías burlarte para luego ir pregonándolo por ahí, como hace tu querido amigo Potter—un gesto de desprecio apareció en su rostro, con una mezcla de repulsión tal vez—. Es gente como tú la que hace que me dé asco estar en el mismo lugar—tomó un poco de aire y se acercó más a él, como queriendo que le escuchara bien—. Madre tiene razón. No mereces llevar el apellido Black.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de Sirius. Frunció el ceño y se dio media vuelta, dando por terminada la conversación. Jamás entendería nada. Jamás le perdonaría que aquél primero de septiembre, tras su elección como Slytherin, él no se volteara para darle la enhorabuena. Pero hubiese sido hipócrita por su parte haberlo hecho. Sentía que acababa de perder a su único hermano de sangre. Jamás lo llegaría a admitir, pero ese día, murió una parte de él que nunca podría recuperar.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La relación entre los hermanos Black se había enfriado de tal manera que prácticamente no se dirigían la palabra. Sirius aceptó la verdad de que él no sería aceptado tal como es y le daba exactamente igual. Se encontraba ya en su último curso y pronto cumpliría los diecisiete años. Por fin podría ser libre. Regulus y él ya ni siquiera mostraban algún tipo de lazo fraternal, con lo cual le sería fácil esa independencia tras salir de Hogwarts.

Pero aquello que él creía perdido, se reafirmó una tarde de invierno. Como era habitual todos los años por esas fechas, el colegio tenía programado ir a Hogsmeade. Sirius pensó que necesitaría alejarse aunque sea por unas pocas horas de Hogwarts. Remus comentó que le vendría bien, porque podría acercarse a una tienda de pociones para poder hacer la suya, que pronto se le acabaría y muy pronto había luna llena. James pensó en pasarse por una de las tiendas de regalos, ya que pronto sería Navidad y quería regalarle algo a Lily; todos rieron y dejaron constancia en que lo volvería a rechazar, como era costumbre, pero él seguía insistiendo y no perdía la esperanza en que, quizá algún día, esa pelirroja fuese suya. Sirius sonrió y aceptó la petición de su amigo a ayudarlo a elegir regalo. Peter, por otro lado, sintió la necesidad de querer perderse en Honeydukes, su tienda preferida de Hogsmeade.

A Regulus Black, este tipo de eventos le resultaba siempre un tanto absurdo y una auténtica pérdida de tiempo que no servía para nada, ni siquiera para pasar el rato. Como normalmente no solía estar rodeado de gente y prefería estar casi siempre solo, Regulus optaba por aprovechar su valioso tiempo en las mazmorras(con el previo consentimiento del director, claro está)reinventando cualquier poción, o en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, una de sus asignaturas predilectas, practicando o perfeccionando cualquiera de sus hechizos preferidos. O, tal vez, en la biblioteca, devorando alguno de los enormes libros de páginas infinitas que tanto le gustaba leer. Además, cursaba ya su quinto año y lo más probable fuese que aprovechara ese tiempo para prepararse sus exámenes de TIMO. Y fue precisamente por ese detalle que a Sirius le sorprendiera tanto verlo entre la multitud de alumnos que fueron a la excursión. No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Durante todo el trayecto, intentó acercarse a averiguar los motivos que le llevaron a su hermano a acudir al viaje. Pero todo fue en vano. Sin saberse cómo, Regulus evitaba a toda costa a su hermano y conseguía darle esquinazo.

—No te preocupes—le dijo Remus rodeándolo con un brazo para calmarlo—. Yo le puedo seguir por ti, si así te quedas más tranquilo.  
—Gracias, amigo. Te lo agradezco. Pero lo tuyo es más importante y no quiero que pierdas el tiempo en esto. Será mejor que lo haga yo mismo.  
—Propongo que le busquemos con el mapa una vez acabemos con lo que hemos venido—comentó James.  
—Entonces no lo sabré nunca—contestó Sirius, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Con lo indeciso que eres, nos cierran antes la tienda.  
—Yo... puedo seguirlo si quieres—propuso algo dubitativo Peter. Sirius alzó una ceja y miró a su amigo pensativo, como creyendo que no podría ser buena idea mandar al patoso de Pettigrew a tal misión.  
—¿Estás seguro, Colagusano? Debes ser muy sigiloso y tener mucho cuidado de que nadie te vea—Sirius seguía sin convencerle la idea, pero Peter parecía decidido a colaborar en lo que hiciese falta.  
—Bueno, yo traje mi capa—saltó James, de repente—. Seguro que con ella llamarás menos la atención.  
—De acuerdo, pero que se lleve también el mapa—dijo mientras se sacaba de un bolsillo de su capa el mencionado mapa y se lo entregó. Se sacó un reloj de bolsillo, lo miró y lo metió en el mismo sitio—. Muy bien. En una hora nos encontramos aquí, ¿entendido?

Los minutos se le hicieron eternos para el hijo mayor de Walburga Black. Si no hubiese sido por el pequeño compromiso que tenía con su mejor amigo, hubiese sido él mismo quien estaría pisándole los talones a su hermano pequeño. Su mente corría a cien por hora. No podía dejar de pensar en el asunto y ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que su amigo le decía. Miraba su reloj de bolsillo cada dos minutos. ¿Es que no se iba a pasar la hora? Al fin llegó y metió bastante prisa a James para que acabara con su propósito. Una vez volvieron al lugar donde acordaron, se volvió a exasperar. No veía a Pettigrew por ninguna parte. ¿Y si había ocurrido algo grave y era esa la causa de su larga demora? Pero al fin pudo distinguir la figura rechoncha de Colagusano. A unos pasos detrás suya se encontraba Remus. Debieron encontrarse en algún momento; seguramente Remus le buscaría una vez saliera de la tienda. Sus caras eran un verdadero poema. Verdaderamente, no serían buenas noticias.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Le esperaba medio escondido entre las sombras de un aula no muy lejos de la entrada al castillo. Llevaba todo el día aguardando el momento perfecto para poder tener el esperado encuentro con su hermano. No podía creer lo que sus amigos le contaron. Aún no daba crédito a lo que hacía un rato había descubierto. Negaba constantemente con la cabeza, intentando excusar los motivos, pero no encontró ninguno. El corazón le latía demasiado fuerte. Si resultaba ser cierto, verdaderamente no podría hacer nada por él. Cuando le vio, lo pilló desprevenido, cogiéndole de la camisa del uniforme e introduciéndole en el aula donde se hallaba escondido, cerciorándose de que no le había visto nadie entrar en ella mirando hacia ambos lados. Cerró la puerta con un hechizo no verbal y estampó a su hermano contra la pared, cogiéndole de nuevo del cuello de la camisa, amenazante. Al hacerlo, un pequeño rizo azabache le colgó en la frente de Sirius. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en la de los de su hermano. Hubo un silencio incómodo antes de que las palabras pudieran pronunciarse en la boca de Sirius.

—Dime que no es cierto, Regulus—dijo con la respiración agitada.  
—No sé de qué me estás hablando—contestó el aludido. Intentó deshacerse de las garras de su hermano, pero éste le sujetaba demasiado fuerte y no tenía intención de soltarle.  
—Dime que no eres uno de ellos—los ojos de Sirius reflejaban la desesperación y el miedo. Temía lo que le pudiera pasar a su hermano. Realmente que lo temía.  
—Sigo sin saber de qué me hablas, hermano—la voz de Regulus era completamente distinta a lo que Sirius recordaba. Ya no era encantadora como cuando eran pequeños. Ahora era fría y cortante. Ni siquiera estaba dando señales de que le molestara la actitud de Sirius con él.  
—Sí que lo sabes—le soltó lentamente e intentó calmarse un poco. Dejó de fruncir el ceño, pero algo por la cabeza se le pasó por la cabeza. Le tomó de su muñeca derecha y ahí estaba; un tatuaje de una calavera con una serpiente enredada en ella—. No...—dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.  
—¿De qué te sorprendes tanto, mi querido hermano?—Regulus alzó una de sus cejas y su rostro se torció en una media sonrisa.

Sirius se echó hacia atrás lo más que pudo, asimilando lo que estaba pasando. Solo se paró cuando la silla de un pupitre tropezó con él y se apoyó en ella para sentarse a continuación.

—¿Es que no entiendes en el lío que te acabas de meter?—sus ojos eran claros signos de angustia.  
—Soy lo suficientemente mayor para saber lo que estoy haciendo—contestó con cierta indiferencia, echándose el pelo hacia atrás, que andaba algo revuelto a causa del ímpetu con que su hermano lo empujó contra el muro del aula.  
—¿Mayor? ¡Pero si apenas tienes quince años, Regulus!—Sirius comenzó a pasearse por la estancia; no podía evitarlo—Ni siquiera yo sé ciertos hechizos contra...—hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar—ese tipo de magia.

—Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo, hermano—la sonrisa del joven muchacho cada vez intimidaba más a Sirius—. Yo sí que sé hacer ese tipo de... hechizos.

—¡Pero te puedes meter en un lío bien gordo si te descubren, Regulus!

Una especie de bufido salió de la garganta del menor de los Black.

—Eres el menos indicado para decirme ese tipo de cosas, Sirius.

—¿De qué me estás hablando? Esto no es lo mismo como gastarle bromas a un compañero de clase, Reggie. Esto es magia oscura. Es peligroso.

—Lo sé—caminó lentamente hacia su hermano y lo miró fijamente a los ojos—. Pero no soy el único en este aula que le gusta hacer cosas ilegales, ¿no es así, hermanito?—su voz era una mezcla entre melosa y burlona. Una sonora carcajada resonó por toda la estancia.

Sirius frunció el ceño, confundido por lo que su hermano le intentaba decir.

—Sigo sin saber de qué es lo que me estás hablando.

—¿Ah, no?¿Estás seguro... Canuto?

El corazón de Sirius le dio un vuelco. Era imposible que supiera aquello. Seguramente escucharía su mote de alguno de sus amigos. Eso no quería decir nada.

—Es sólo un apodo. No sé qué tiene eso de ilegal—su voz parecía serena, pero estaba aterrado por dentro. Nadie podía saber aquello.

—Eso es muy cierto, mi querido Sirius—le dio la espalda e hizo una pequeña pausa; se echó las manos a la espalda y comenzó a pasear despacio por la clase—. Aunque tal vez podría rascarte detrás de la oreja o darte un cuenco para que puedas comer en el suelo o quizá ponerte un collar para las pulgas—una risa socarrona salió de su garganta—. Aunque para malas pulgas las de tu amiguito Remus, ¿no? Eso de aullar en las noches de luna llena no sé yo si...

—¡Basta!—la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y se sentó en una de las sillas más próximas a él—. Tú no deberías saber nada de eso. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Yo también tengo mis contactos, Sirius—esa media sonrisa maléfica regresó al pálido rostro de Regulus, haciendo que se le afilaran un poco más los rasgos—.

—Snape—susurró Sirius casi sin pensarlo.

—¿Snape?—estalló en carcajadas y tardó unos segundos en recomponerse y volverse a dirigir a su hermano mayor—Frío, muy frío, mi querido Sirius. No me hizo falta irme tan lejos para descubrir vuestro pequeño secreto. Yo de ti me andaría con mucho cuidado, hermano.

—Dudo que lo que a mi me pase si se descubre mi secreto sea tan grave como lo que te puede ocurrir a ti si te pillan...—comentó el mayor de los Black en un intento de entrar en razón a su hermano pequeño—Aún estás a tiempo de hacer las cosas bien, Regulus.

—¿Por qué no dejas de inmiscuirte en mis cosas, Sirius?—dijo mientras se dirigía hasta la puerta—. Deja tus hipocresías para quien le interese.

—Entonces creo que no podré ayudarte.

Regulus recordó entonces la promesa de Sirius de que pasara lo que pasara siempre estaría ahí y de cómo el día en que el Sombrero Seleccionador le puso en Slytherin la rompió, ignorándolo.

—Te creía más inteligente, querido Sirius. No sólo no necesito tu ayuda, sino que no la quiero. Hace demasiado tiempo que dejaste de ser mi hermano.

Deshizo el hechizo de la puerta y la abrió sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Por favor...—Regulus se quedó quieto un segundo parado en la puerta, pero finalmente salió por ella, dejando a su hermano con la frase flotando en el aire.

Esa sería la última conversación que los hermanos Black tendrían en su vida.

Pero para Regulus ya era tarde. Todo se le había ido de las manos. Y ahí estaba él, en un lugar incierto, intentando destruir a alguien al que un día llamó "amo". Y a su mente regresó lo que un día llegó a ser; un niño inocente y solitario. Y también recordó esas tardes junto a su hermano cuando eran niños, correteando por la mansión donde crecieron. O las Navidades que esperaban con impaciencia sus regalos y se despertaban de madrugada para abrirlos. O las largas horas que pasaban bajo la sombra de aquél cerezo cercano a la mansión Black, sin hacer nada en especial, solamente contemplar el sonido del silencio. Y mientras todos esos recuerdos invadían su mente, un ejército de manos inertes lo arrastraban sin poder remediarlo a su propio infierno. Y antes de su último aliento y de que su oscuro corazón dejara de latir, pensó que, tal vez, algún día, en algún lugar, pudiera volver a reunirse con su hermano; volver a tumbarse bajo la sombra de algún árbol, sobre la fresca hierba de algún jardín; poder volver a reír por alguna de sus bromas o sonreír después de darle un abrazo y poder decirle que él también le quería.

**Author's Note:**

> En mi opinión, la relación de Sirius y Regulus no creo que siempre fuese mala. Yo creo que, en algún momento de sus vidas sí que se querían y que, por circunstancias que todo el mundo sabe, se distanciaron por esas diferencias. Pienso que Sirius, a pesar de ser un rebelde, un gañán que aparentaba que todo le daba igual, creo que sí que llegó a querer a su único hermano y por eso se preocupaba por él. Aunque no lo demostraba. Y Regulus, con el tiempo, acabó volviéndose bastante frío y ambicioso, y más cuando descubrió que su hermano no era como él pensaba que era. Y aunque el final es algo triste he procurado al menos no dejar un mal sabor de boca.


End file.
